


Sacrifice

by Wishfulthinking1979



Series: The Fox and the Lady [5]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, And even crusty clones aren't immune, Angst, Angst and Feels, Developing Friendships, Drama, Friendship, If Luke Skywalker wants to be your friend he will, While they are busy saving the galaxy, protecting our senior officers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfulthinking1979/pseuds/Wishfulthinking1979
Summary: Commander Fox jumps right into the grueling task of training his security task forces. He gets some unexpected help to conduct training exercises and is determined that he will have the right men assigned to the right Senior officer.He's really not sure what to do with shinies that want to work with HIM though....
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Firmus Piett, CC-1010 | Fox & Luke Skywalker
Series: The Fox and the Lady [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918327
Comments: 34
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morwen_of_gondor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morwen_of_gondor/gifts).



> I'm working slowly on building a Luke and Fox friendship. I mean yes, Luke is friends with everyone and their droid, but that doesn't mean those friendships are all equal. I'm exploring this, because I could see a great team happening here....

“Again!” Fox roared and the sweating bodies sprang into action across the training bay. Veers had happily sat down to work out their schedule for the regular army training and the work that Fox was conducting, more than willing to share the space.

Having received the lists of men that various division commanders thought may make good candidates for Fox’s security details, he, Veers, and the Admiral had then met to discuss them at length. 

After hours of reviewing files, they had narrowed the list to 200 candidates. Fox would keep maybe 150. 

Fox ran a critical eye over all the men as they did their grueling wind sprints across the bay. Physical training was one thing, and most of them were doing well even as they no doubt cursed him under their breath. 

But he was interested in how well they did in noticing details, in reacting swiftly to unexpected circumstances, in effectively getting their officers out of a tight situation. 

Who would deliberately step in front of a blaster for their officer?

He began dividing them in groups to see how different combos worked with one another.

He ran scenarios in the Walker bay, using the AT-ATs as high ground or buildings from which an attack could be enacted.

He ran scenarios where they were attacked head on by enemy forces.

Commander Skywalker got involved for one of the scenarios which required them to notice something that was slightly off or different. He had taken great glee in dressing up in stormtrooper armor and sneaking into the group as one of the teams ran the exercise.

_ “This is weirdly familiar,” the boy had commented with an easy grin and Fox had  _ **_almost_ ** _ asked for the story, because that was an interesting statement, but bit it back and stuck to the job.  _

Skywalker jr. had been bumping into him a lot lately and Fox, not one to believe in coincidence that often, had begun to wonder why he was doing so.

He was certainly handy at the moment though, moving carefully through the assembled men, all dressed alike, while team cherek moved their ‘officer’ through the bay. 

So far, it had been three minutes and they had not noticed that something was a bit off.

Fox sighed internally. Some men had an innate sense and others didn’t. It could be trained, but not always. It was this quality that he was looking for most keenly. Physical strength and courage were excellent, but if you couldn’t anticipate or notice details, you really weren’t suited to the task he had in mind. 

Speaking of which, he felt someone watching with him and turned to see the Admiral at his shoulder, hands behind his back, watching the proceedings with interest.

_ And here was a man who would have been excellent in one of these details _ , Fox thought in private amusement. One of the very officers they were seeking to protect, but Piett noticed detail. He was careful and able to be very subtle. He didn't know if the Admiral would care to be described as ‘sneaky’ but the son of a Hutt was very capable of it. 

And very willing to take a blaster to protect his people. *

Fox had seen that footage from the bridge and flinched the moment it happened. He understood what drove the Admiral, having read both his file and between the lines, but Fox vowed in that moment, that such a thing would never happen again. Not while he was on the Lady and could do something about it. 

The reaction of the ‘malfunctioning’ consoles was another issue entirely, but Fox wasn’t all that interested in the secrets that the Lady may or may not hold. 

His job was to make sure that they didn’t lose the slight powerhouse at his side who chuckled softly.

“Ah. I wondered where the Commander was going in armor like that,” he commented quietly.

_ Right there. He’d seen.  _

“If only all these men had your eye for detail, sir,” Fox said just as quietly. They were up on the first cat walk above the bay, and thus had a great view of the proceedings. 

“That’s what you’re working on, is it not, Commander?” Piett asked, watching Skywalker get closer to the group moving their ‘officer’ to the other end of the bay. They were getting cocky, Fox could see, as they got toward their goal---a pile of crates with a flag on top. 

He sighed. “Working, is the key word, Admiral.”

And Skywalker made his move, firing his training blaster which lit up the light on the chest of the man playing the officer.

Piett winced.

“Let’s hope that young Skywalker stays on the side of the light,” he commented wryly. 

Fox thought of the fall of the father, but knew that Piett was not meaning it that way.

“Quite, sir. If you’ll excuse me, I need to go and ream out the troops, Admiral.”

****

The men staggered out of the bay in little groups, some audibly groaning. Fox allowed himself internal satisfaction at that.

_ Thought you knew what physical fitness was, did you boys? _ _   
  
_

He had every confidence he could get them into the best shape on the ship, maybe with the exception of Skywalker, but he had the Force, so that wasn’t really fair to count him.

The thing was, there were maybe three out of the number he was training, that were showing the kind of instinct and awareness he was searching for.

And that wasn’t enough to protect their officers.

He stood straight and tall, making sure the men he was training didn’t see him even breathing hard. 

(They didn’t. One of them commented on it as he left the bay--- “is he even real? Or secretly a Jedi? He ran with us and looks like he just took a stroll!”)

Good. They needed to see him as impervious. 

“Thank you for letting me be part of that, sir,” came Skywalker’s voice and he was a sneaky little Jedi wasn’t he, but Fox wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction and turned slowly.

“I appreciate your help, Commander.”

The boy studied him, hands on his hips.

“You aren’t very pleased.”

Fox snorted. “You killed the ‘officer’, Commander. And no one noticed you, even though your movements should have given it away.”

Skywalker shrugged and ran a hand through the blonde hair. 

“Well, to be fair, I am a Jedi….”

“Were you using the Force?”

“No.”

“Then they deserve the reaming out they got. The only one to notice you was our Fleet Admiral for kriff’s sake! I can’t really recruit him.”   
  


The younger man smiled. “True, he has a job.” Then he got a thoughtful look on his face.

“Of course, you  _ might _ be able to recruit him to help you….”

Fox raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Well. I suspect after today, your trainees are going to be more paranoid and on their toes. That’s good, right?”

Fox supposed so.

“Well, what if the next time you ran this drill, you asked the Admiral to join you?”

Fox began to take apart his DC-17 to give himself something to do while he thought.

“You believe that if they are actually simulating a defense of the Admiral, they’ll perform better?”

Skywalker raised his eyebrows. “That’s another good thought sir, but I was actually thinking that the Admiral could be in armor and show them how to notice what’s off. I can be your ‘assassin’ again.”   
  


Fox appreciated this, but….

“Where would both of you find the time?”

“I’m sure we can work something out, sir. This is really important.”   
  


Fox felt a small bit of pleasure at the young Jedi’s appreciation for what he was doing. 

“Water?” asked the young man, producing two bottles from somewhere.

Fox wanted to say he could go get his own water, but Skywalker was casually opening his and set the other down on the crate next him in easy expectation that Fox could join him. 

Glancing at him suspiciously, he opened the water and took a drink.

Drinking with Jedi. What would his vod’e say if they could see him? 

_ They can't, though, said his brain. They’re all dead. _

“Thanks, Commander,” Fox said abruptly, leaving the bay.

He could feel the young man’s sympathetic gaze on him all the way.

  
  


****

He was pleasantly surprised to find the Admiral was both eager and willing to help him.

“When do you plan another session like that?” Piett asked from his desk as Fox stood at parade rest before him.

“Well sir, I was hoping to do another in about four days after seeking to improve their instincts.”

  
  
“According to my schedule which my aide just gave me…” Piett scanned his calendar. “I could do that. I’m free in the morning. What time?”

“Would you be willing to test them early? Challenge them when they’re tired?”   
  


“Of course.” 

Piett seemed very pleased to be taking part in this.

“All right, sir. 0600. I will have some armor sent to your quarters in a weapons crate sir so no one gets wind of this.”

Piett smiled widely. “Thank you, Commander, I’m looking forward to it.”

Accordingly, the next drill that he ran to ‘protect’ an officer, he had not one, but two, more diminutive figures in stormtrooper armor. He had wondered to himself if the Admiral would be able to spot Skywalker in the helmet.

He needn’t have worried. He had asked the Admiral to be part of the group milling about near the end point. All the other trainees were to be acting like citizens wandering a wide mall. 

Fox himself had spotted Skywalker about 30 seconds in. He watched as the Jedi stormtrooper made his careful way toward the target. And as he lifted his ‘blaster’, his own kill light lit up and the small group protecting the ‘officer’ swung around to see a trooper standing near the crate target, his blaster out and pointed at their ‘assassin’.

“And that, gentlemen, is how it’s done,” Fox said loudly striding into the center and all of the troopers took their helmets off. 

“Who got the Commander, sir?” asked a young man eagerly.

“Sir, if you would,” Fox said, making sure to keep any trace of a grin off his face as the Admiral removed his helmet and smiled slightly at the trainees.

“Thank you, Admiral. I think that if our Admiral can pick out the danger in a crowd, surely we can return the favor?” Fox asked loudly to the gaping room. 

“Yes, sir!” came the chorus. 

“Forty laps!” roared Fox, “full armor!”

As the sweating trainees took off, Skywalker and Piett flanked him.

“That is an excellent exercise,” the Admiral commented. “I could see they were making more effort.”

“Still not there though,” sighed Fox.

Piett clapped him on the shoulder.

“Let me know if you need me again, Commander. I rather enjoyed that.”

_ Yes. Piett would, and Fox had renewed appreciation for the Fleet Admiral. _

“I will, sir.”

Somehow Veers got wind of the exercise and requested that he be the officer they were assigned to keep safe.

Excellent challenge indeed with a target as tall and imposing as the General was.

This time, Skywalker was hidden in one of the AT-STs with a ‘blaster rifle’. The security detail with the General made it across the bay and Fox could see them noticing the secondary assassins he had assigned in the crowd. 

Very good, but once again, thinking they had taken care of the threat, the security detail relaxed too much as they neared their target. He saw Skywalker’s rifle muzzle in the ‘eye’ and he was pulling the trigger when one of the troopers by the General tackled him to the ground.

The trainees cheered this successful save, but Fox was suspicious and he was proven correct when the trooper offered a hand up to Veers, and then removed his helmet. 

“Are you all right, General?” Piett asked gravely, eyes dancing at his friend’s surprise. 

Veers recovered quickly and grinned back. “Aren’t you a little short for a stormtrooper?”

Both chuckled and this must be a private joke. 

After this, ‘officer roulette’ became a fixture and it kept his trainees on his toes like nothing else could. They were all very keen, both to find Skywalker, and potentially one of their officers.

Fox began to think that he just might have some hope. 

He mentioned this to Skywalker as they had some water on one of the big crates after the latest physical training session.

_ It was helpful to debrief that was all. And it would be churlish to refuse the water that Skywalker always seemed to have.  _

“I think you’re definitely making progress, sir,” the young Jedi told him.

Fox was grinning internally as one of the trainees passed by on the way to the showers, moaning something about “....didn’t sign up for ARC training for a reason…!”

“Well, I appreciate that, Skywalker, but there’s still a long way to go before I’d put these boys between our officers and danger.”

“Of course, sir. I have to say it was a brilliant move on your part to get the Senior officers involved.”

Fox shot him a suspicious look. He had a deep abhorrence for sycophants or flattery, but this boy seemed too open and earnest for it to be that. 

“I saw that a strategy could be used, Skywalker---nothing all that brilliant about it to be honest.”

“Do let me know if you don’t need me to play assassin anymore. At the same time, I’m happy to help where I can.”   
  


Fox considered thanking him and sending him on his merry way. He didn’t know why the younger man was seeking him out like this, and it would be a simple way to cut it off at the knees.

Of course, Skywalker was offering him that out on his own. Had done well at never pushing too far. The kid was easy to talk to and didn’t make useless observations.

Yes, Fox decided, he was still an asset that he could use.

“Well you know the ropes, Commander. I’d appreciate you sticking around.”

“All right,” the blonde nodded and sipped his water.

***

When Fox announced that he was getting ready to assign official groups to his sweating and panting trainees, he almost saw the wave of excitement sweep the bay. 

As predicted, he had parred the numbers down over the weeks, but he was left with 163 men, which was more than he had expected.

Skywalker had a squadron exercise to run, so he had ducked out. Thus, Fox was rather surprised when he turned from shucking off his paldrons and vambraces, to see two young officers waiting respectfully for him.

“Gentlemen, what can I do for you?” he asked.  _ Avery and Scraps. Kid with the unfortunate last name as he recalled. _

They both shifted a bit nervously, which was immediately irritating. Fox liked bold and to the point.

As if recalling this, Scraps straightened and stepped forward.

“Sir, I wanted to request the honor of leading the Admiral’s detail, sir.”

“I’m not assigning details to officers yet, Lieutenant.”

“I realize that sir, but as you are putting groups together I thought it may be something to consider.”

Fox ran a deliberately critical and intimidating eye over the young man. He scored him silent points when Scraps didn’t move a muscle.

“Pretty young for the responsibility of keeping the Fleet Admiral safe, Scraps.”

“Yes, sir.”

Fox tilted his head to consider him. 

“Weren’t you a Rebel originally?”

“I was. Should that matter?”

“Yes, son, it does. Because we’ve had more than one instance of former allegiances proving unfortunate. The worst one involved the Admiral and he nearly died. So, yeah, I take all of that pretty seriously.”

“Ok,” Scraps nodded, “that ‘s fair. I’ll go through any testing you wish, interviews, you name it. I would really like to lead it sir.”

“ _ Why? _ ”

Scraps looked at him, puzzled. “It’s the Admiral, sir. I want to keep him safe.”

Fox lifted an eyebrow at him. “That’s it?”

  
  
“Were you expecting me to give a big speech about glory, honor and duty, sir? I can if you want.”

Fox snorted.  _ The kid had some spine. All right, he could likely give him a shot. _

“No, I don’t need that speech.”

“I mean, those things are important, sir, of course, but…..the Admiral is the sort of man we need to keep around. For lots of reasons.”

“All right, Lieutenant, I’ll expect to hear more about that in future interviews. But I will consider you.”

He turned his attention to Avery partly to avoid being blinded by Scraps’ happy smile.

“You’ve been quiet, Ensign. What did you want?”

“Sir.” Avery stepped forward and saluted. “Respectfully requesting to be placed on General Veers’ detail, sir.”

“I run that detail, Avery, you’ll have to impress me mightily to get placed on it.”

“I will endeavor, sir.”

“And you want to keep him safe do you?” he asked wryly. 

The boy coughed and looked at him with large brown eyes. 

“Well yes sir, absolutely. But I want to work with you, sir.”

_ And. That. _

“You know I’m likely to be toughest on my own detail, Avery.”

“I would expect that yes, sir.”

Fox looked at him, all earnest 6’2” of the boy.  _ What on earth had induced him to want to work with Fox? _

“I don’t do mentoring, Avery and I’m not big into after mission beers.”

Both officers did a commendable job at controlling their quivering lips at that.

“Of course sir.”

“I’ll consider it. Now scram.”

“Yes, sir.” “On it, sir.”

_ Shinies. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get the training from the men's side of things. Avery and Scraps work hard to earn their positions. Fox has hope that some people might be slightly competent.

He hurt. SO. MUCH.

Never in his life had he hurt like this. 

But.

He was determined to push through. Because he knew he had everything to prove. To himself. To the parents from the Core who disowned him for joining the Rebellion (And wasn’t this an ironic twist that he was pushing so hard to be able to defend an Imperial Admiral). To the bigger guys. 

To the clone commander who was currently making him hurt like this.

Scraps cast a glance to the side at Avery who was dying along with him. Avery was a good three inches taller than he was, but Scraps made it his goal to keep up with his friend. 

Currently, they were running while crouched over in full armor, trying to get their ‘officer’ to safety. 

The requirement was to move around the bay this way five times, and then ascend an AT-AT to get their officer to cover. 

He was determined to notice everything. He suspected that there would be a twist. There was always a twist. 

Four groups had already been disqualified, different ‘assassins’ having popped up to take down their men. 

Others were still going strong but Scraps wasn’t thinking about that at the moment. Something twitched in the corner of his vision, and he was shoving their officer to the ground without hesitation. 

His caution was rewarded. They were actually using stun blasts today, and one sailed over their heads to impact the bulkhead behind them.

Avery’s helmet turned to him. 

“Nice, Scraps.”

“Thanks, let’s keep going.”

They sweated their way to their AT-AT and Avery took up position by the leg, scanning the bay for threats as Scraps stayed right on the tail of his officer. 

They were almost there…...he could do this….

_ Don’t be cocky, kid, _ echoed in his head. 

As they entered from the hatch, he had half a second to realize that a muzzle was pointed their way. 

He lunged for his officer----made it to get mostly in front of him-----blackness.

He woke to Avery patting his face and the cool feel of a painkiller as a medic sat back.

The ‘officer’ he was assigned to was sitting near him, head in his hands, and helmet by his leg.

“Did it get him too?”   
  


“I’m afraid so, Lieutenant,” said the officer and Leia Organa raised her head to his, looking at him ruefully. “Not a kill shot, but….”

_ Nine hells. The princess had kept up with all of that and he couldn’t get himself in front of her on time. _

“Trainees! Assemble!” roared Fox’s voice and Scraps exchanged a look with Avery.

“Your highness…..I’m so sorry,” he said.

“You did really well, Lieutenant,” she told him with a kind smile.

But she had seen that he hadn’t stopped the shot. Everyone on board knew that the Admiral was special to the princess and vice versa. There was no way she would want men on a detail that might fail to protect him.

He and Avery moved back down the leg of the AT-AT to join all the trainees on the deck.

Numerous men were groaning and holding their heads, but this stopped as Fox came striding down from the first cat walk.

_ Oh kriffing hell.  _ The General, Skywalker, and the Admiral were present. Had watched all of that. The princess came to join them, and Piett angled a wide smile at her armored form.

“Stop whining!” called the Commander. “Stun shots are nothing. Now, as you all know, this was our last exercise before we assign official details. The leaders of each detail will be called here so that you can meet with me.”

Scraps looked nervously at Avery, who gave him a sympathetic gaze back. Avery’s ambitions were  _ slightly _ simpler. He didn’t want to lead a detail--he just wanted to serve with Fox.

And Fox began to call names. Fifty men stepped up to him.

Scraps was not one.

He did his best to keep his face passive.

“Hey,” Avery nudged him. “Not the end. Keep working for it.”

His friend was right of course, but it didn’t help how leaden his stomach felt in the moment. 

They were dismissed to the showers, and he stopped to shuck his armor in his locker before changing back into uniform. 

They were to be informed which detail they would be on from their datapads. He retrieved his and swiped for messages. 

Avery whooped from behind him.

“I’m with the Commander! I’m on Veers’ detail!” 

Scraps turned to smile at his friend. 

“Congratulations. That’s both fantastic, and really awful for you.”

Avery laughed. “I know, I know. I expect him to be horrible to me. But what that man has seen…..And here he is. Still fighting.” 

Avery shook his head, admiration shining from his face.

Scraps looked at his own assignment. He looked again.  _ Really? Was he being given that chance? _

He was on Piett’s detail. Sure, he wasn’t leading it, but he was there.

There was more. 

“Did you see this?” he asked his taller friend as he latched up his uniform.

“We are to meet with the detail and…..and our officer at their convenience.”

He skimmed the rest. 

_ ….officer’s preferences into account…. _

_ ….habits and schedules…. _

_ ….combat and hand to hand experience…. _

“You’re in for a challenge,” Avery chuckled, having looked at this as well. “Me too really. Have you ever seen the General and the Admiral spar?”   
  


Scraps shook his head.

“Well. Let’s just say that these two are probably going to be the hardest to protect. Because they’re very good at it themselves.”

“Not against a blaster rifle,” Scraps returned.

“Well, yeah, but convincing them of that….”

  
  


****

  
  


Accordingly, Scraps found himself in the Admiral’s office a few days later, along with Glynik and the leader of their detail, Davis.

“Gentlemen,” said the Admiral, having to look up at all of them. “Do sit.”

They all were rather uncomfortable doing so, but no one was going to question Piett.

“So,” continued the Admiral, clasping his hands behind his back and regarding them in his poised way. “We shall need to get to know each other. I can tell you right away, I do not appreciate hovering, so you are not to be too close to me. I would very much appreciate it as well, that you remember that I am both armed and capable of using my blaster.”

“Of course, sir,” responded Davis, “but we’d very much rather you didn’t have to.”

Piett nodded. “I appreciate that. But if we are in a situation where we could save lives by having another blaster, then I intend to do so.”

“All right,” said Davis, though Scraps could see he wasn’t fond of the idea.

“My understanding is that one of you is to be posted to my bridge…”

_ Uh oh. The Admiral did not care for that idea. Scraps wondered who had twisted his arm into agreeing to that. _

“That would be me sir, as detail leader,” Davis responded proudly.

Piett gazed at him. “All right. There has been one other time this occurred, and it was preferable to have the security officer in the atrium. I must insist upon this---I cannot have extra personnel on my bridge getting underfoot.”

Now Davis was unhappy.

“That is a fair distance from where you normally operate, sir.”

“There is not another entrance to the bridge, Lieutenant,” Piett responded calmly, but with steel in his voice. 

“True sir, but what of infiltrators who could get closer to you…?”

The Admiral’s face was unreadable. “Protocols have been put in place to ensure no one can sneak a weapon onto the bridge who shouldn't have one.”

“I agreed to the atrium or not at all, Lieutenant,” Piett continued mildly.

Scraps was  _ very _ curious who that conversation had been with.

“Very good, Admiral,” said Davis.

“Was there anything else, gentlemen?” Piett asked.

_ Well that had been short. Scraps could tell the Admiral was striving to be courteous to them, but that he really didn’t care for the detail idea. _

“Ah….not until our next planetside mission, sir,” Davis responded.

“Then you are dismissed,” Piett said, turning back to his desk.

Scraps felt weirdly sympathetic to his Admiral. When one was as diminutive as Piett, it couldn’t be easy to make your way in the military and prove that you didn’t need others to look out for you. That you weren’t a liability. 

Of course, they  _ wanted _ to look out for their Admiral. He had proven over and over that he was more capable than many of the trainees at taking care of himself. 

The thing was, Scraps reflected, it didn’t matter how many times the Admiral had been successful---it only took once for him not to be, and they had lost him. Thus, these details. 

He wondered how Avery was faring.

****

Avery stood before Veers and slightly behind Fox. The third member of their detail was a chap by the name of Goodsby. He was almost as stone faced as their commander and reminded Avery of nothing so much as a smooth stone wall. 

Appropriate for working with Fox. So why had the Commander allowed him the privilege? Fox wasn’t sentimental---everyone knew that. Avery felt the honor keenly.

“Good to meet you, gentlemen,” the General said after introductions had been made. “Given the nature of working in Walkers, only one of you can be with me on mission. The other two will need to be with the ground troops who are assigned near my Walker. Fox do you have thoughts on that?”   
  


“Yes, sir. I will naturally, accompany you on such missions, General. Goodsby and Avery will take their positions on the ground.”

Veers nodded. “All right then. I’ll let you explain the rest, Commander, as you know how I operate.”

And he was out of the office.

This didn’t seem to surprise Fox at all.

_ Could anything surprise Fox? _

“Well.”

Fox paused and Avery was suddenly struck with the realization that Veers had given the commander the task of explaining his personality.

_ Force. _

Did Fox understand those sort of relational words?

“The General is….”

Kriff this was going to be awkward.

Goodsby shot him a swift sideways look and Avery tried to do a subtle side glare. This was _Fox_ , you didn’t look at each other when he was talking.

Fox cleared his throat.

“Well. You know his nickname. That sums it up rather well really.”

_ That was all? _

Fox fixed him with a glare as if knowing what he was thinking. 

“Keep the standard four foot perimeter when with him on missions. When you’re on the ground by the Walker stay within 8 yards if possible. Veers is exceedingly trained to defend himself. Allow him to take anything from the front. We are literally watching his back.”

“Sir….” Avery decided to be bold enough even though Fox frowned and Goodsby audibly swallowed.

“The General is also known to ah…..try to protect others. How do we deal with that?”

Fox stared at him and Avery hoped that his sweating wasn’t showing. 

“We. Watch. His. Back. Even if he’s turning it rather…..freely.”

Fox paused as though wrestling with himself.

“You should not forget gentlemen that our General…..has a heart. I shouldn’t have to tell you whom he will sacrifice himself for without question. So when we are with those people…..get there ahead of him. And hopefully your fellow security officers will prevent him having to put himself on the line.”

_ So Fox could do some relational words then. _

“Let’s go, gentlemen.”

  
  


****

Fox did not know what to do with this kid.

Well.

Not entirely true.

He knew what to do with the security officer who was working in his detail. 

Train him hard and unrelentingly. Make him a weapon and the best defense that Veers could have.

That part was no problem.

The problem was the kid looking at him with those eyes. Eyes that were meant for officers like Piett, or Veers, or kriff, even Skywalker.

He could see how hard Avery was working. He was pushing himself to the limit and beyond, because he was desperate to impress his clone commander.

_ And what the kriffing hell did he do with that? _ _  
  
_

Not for the first time, Fox wished for someone he could ask about this. Yes there were other vod’e but, while they were good men, they weren’t  _ his _ .

Skywalker? 

No, the Jedi was a kid himself. He had reached the tolerable level but that was all.

_ And there was no way this side of the nine hells Fox was going to talk to the senior Skywalker. _

It wasn’t as though he hadn’t had his men admire him before. But that was…...before. And they were all clones. This was some fresh faced kid--some nat born, and he looked at Fox like he was a…..

A hero.

And Fox had done far too much to ever deserve that designation.

He was atoning. That was really all that could be said for his actions.

But that didn’t solve the kid.

And the thing was--he wasn’t a twerp about it. He wasn’t some eager puppy. Fox could have dealt with that more swiftly and permanently.

No. 

The kid showed his admiration by listening to every detail Fox gave them and applying it. He did hours of study before a planetside mission so he could understand the terrain and indigenous beings (if there were any). He somehow coerced Skywalker Junior to helping him ( all right no surprise there--the young Jedi was a kriffing bleeding heart) with training for the unexpected.

Fox had discovered this when hunting for Skywalker to ask him something (yes, he could have commed but he hadn’t seen the kid in a day or two so, ya know…) and was informed that he was in the special Jedi training room on the Lady. 

He was admitted, and ducked as something came whizzing by his head. He had his blaster out before he thought and was tracking it. 

A….training orb of some kind?

And it shattered into fragments as Avery blasted it.

“Nice.” Skywalker grinned. “Though the Commander would have had it first, but he saw what it was and stopped.”

“I do realize that, sir,” Avery grinned back. “When I have your experience Commander Fox, I hope I’ll be able to react that fast.  _ Force _ .”   
  


“That wasn’t bad, Ensign,” said the Jedi. “What can I do for you, Commander?”

“Well first, you can tell me what you two are doing?”

“Well, sir, the Commander has been good enough to help me train to look for the unexpected threat and try to anticipate them.”

Fox raised his eyebrows.

The kid never failed to go above and beyond. And it was paying off. The last two missions, Avery had clearly tracked everything that Fox had. There hadn’t been any true threats, but he looked when Fox did when they heard a noise or someone had moved in a way that was potentially suspicious.

“Well. Carry on then,” was all he said. “I can find you later, Commander.”

The first mission where they took live fire (they were deployed on a planet to help quell horrifically violent pirate incursions against the civilian population) Avery never hesitated and threw himself between the General and the rounds coming for him even before Fox.

He had bruises from that, but his cuirass held and the General was unharmed.

Fox began to wonder if maybe, just maybe, he had found someone he could train as a second. He hadn’t had one in two decades.

But….maybe it was time.

So he started delegating little things to Avery.

Blaster cleanliness checks.

Armor requisition.

Modifying the routine he did with Skywalker for the rest of the security forces in a way that didn’t require the Jedi to be there all the time.

Didn’t matter what it was. Avery always ended it with a firm ‘thank you, sir’. 

“Sometimes I think I could tell him to jump in the trash compactor and he’d say ‘thank you, sir’ and do it,” Fox commented to Skywalker as they had water on the crates and watched Veers come in to start training his own men as Fox’s troops trailed out to the showers.

The Jedi chuckled.

“Isn’t that the kind of obedience to orders you want though, sir?”   
  


“Well…. Maybe not quite Valusian lemmings, Skywalker.”

“Fair. But I’d hardly apply that to Avery, sir.”

“Yeah, true. He’s handling the pressure well. I might let him take lead on the next one.”

The younger man raised his eyebrows.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. Not a big deal, Commander. Good experience is all. And I’ll be there when he kriffs it up.”

“Likely to do that is he?” the Jedi asked, taking another slow sip. He drank so slowly. Fox had his suspicions about that, but he couldn’t race through his without looking like he was trying to get away. And he often was. But….

Appearances.

“Well. I mean all shinies kriff up at some point. I’d rather it not be at the expense of the General.”

Skywalker nodded seriously. 

“Of course. But, as you say, you’ll be there.”

_ Yes. He would. _

And the kid did a terrific job. Fox even gave him a nod of approval.

And he made Avery’s position official. He was Fox’s second. The sun shining out of the kid’s face was blinding. 

Nothing to it. Pragmatic. But Fox smiled in his office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one said this would be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at this point, it's good to recall the title of this story and if you're having a rough day, go find our Star Wars dog story for some fluff. Or you may need that fluff after reading this.  
> Either way, tough things ahead.

“Sir?” asked Avery and Fox stared at him in puzzlement for a moment before realizing that yes, they had a meeting.  _ Force _ , he was tired if he’d missed the younger man entering his office.

“Come in, Avery, have a seat.”

They had been doing this for a few months now--meeting every week to check in and discuss what Fox desired. Then they looked at all the jobs and decided what Avery could take to allow Fox to focus on more pivotal tasks. 

Currently, he was very happy to give Avery the job of listening to whatever interpersonal issues the officers may have with their assigned security detail. Avery was much better at doing that than Fox who was tempted to just roll his eyes (on the more moderate end of the spectrum) or use the stun setting on his DC-17s (more aggravating end of the spectrum)

Avery was great at listening calmly---making notes of the key issues and  _ then _ discussing the potential solutions with Fox. He didn’t have to talk to the officers or details, only Avery who was much more tolerable. 

He realized that he had two people in the tolerable class now and felt that he might be getting excessive. Fox had several very specific categories in his head for beings he worked with:

-Officers he respected (Piett, Veers, Kelly, Baldwin, etc)

-Officers he didn’t respect but had to work with (Madine, Skywalker Sr. et al)

-His men

-Tolerable people (2)

He felt that was more than enough categories. Henley, the princess and Solo were outliers and he didn’t know what to do with them yet.

Avery, however. Avery was predictable, did his job exceedingly well and, for reasons only the Force knew, admired Fox.

That part was still difficult but he accepted it in the background, and it hadn’t affected Avery’s performance adversely so he allowed it.

“What should we start with today, sir?” Avery asked.

“Mission first. Then, if we have time I can hear about the latest whinging from the fleet officers.”

Avery allowed himself a little smile and Fox appreciated that his second had the correct attitude toward his designation. 

“What do you know about these pirates?”

“Part of the Black Sun,” Avery answered immediately, because of course the kid had done his homework. “Next to the Hutts, the biggest pirate operation in the galaxy. This offshoot is rather well armed and intel says we would be wise to go in with the Herd as well as air cover.”

Fox nodded. This agreed with what he knew as well.

“What else?”

“Well sir, you and I know how committed our Senior officers are to this task. I am given to understand that there are particularly strong feelings about the Black Sun. I asked the General about that and he just told me to make damn sure Piett’s detail was perfect, sir. His words.”

“Yes, I had figured that,” Fox replied dryly.

“Yes, sir. I did approach her Highness about this as well given the, ah...intense feelings from our commanding officers.”

Fox was impressed. The kid had brass to question their superiors like this. However, he was so damn earnest and sincere without the over eager puppy thing, it worked.

“The princess said the incident had taken place before she knew any of our Imperial officers and all she knew was that the Admiral had been taken by the Black Sun sometime before Endor, Commander. I suspect she does know more, but was not willing to discuss it.”

Fair enough. And that explained the tension for Skywalker, Veers and Piett then. They were determined that it should not happen again. Fox could ensure that.

“All right. So our details for Veers and Piett need to be aware that our officers will be more on edge than usual. Also more likely to defend each other. We will endeavor to keep that from being necessary.”

Avery nodded seriously. 

“Let the details know that I want to meet with them, would you? Have them send a list of times to you that work for all of them.”

“Yes, sir. Anything else on the mission front?”

Fox considered. “Not at this point. All right. What are the big issues this week? Will I need a whiskey after this?”

Avery grinned. Fox could only handle so much ‘whinging’ as he saw it and felt he deserved a whiskey if he had to deal with more than five issues.

“I’m glad to say that you can remain alcohol free, sir.”

“Well  _ that’s _ not happening, Ensign. But I won’t need it for this ---good to know.”

“Yes, Commander.”

They covered the issues that Avery had summarized fairly quickly, and Fox thought he might have time to hit the gym on his own.

“Anything else, sir?”

“Nope, that’s it for today, Avery.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Anytime kid.”

  
  


*****

Piett stood straight, every muscle in his back tight with the kind of posture he held at the end of the walkway. 

They were embarking on something that could be very decisive and helpful in weakening the Black Sun’s hold on this sector. 

The Herd was joining them.

His Lordship would be present as would young Skywalker. 

Solo and Antilles were bringing a squadron.

The Lady would be in orbit.

But his chest was still tight and he had a hard time with his breathing. Sleep had been difficult.

The Black Sun. 

His last personal encounter with them had been…..it….he could barely think about it, much less discuss it.

Henley had informed him very bluntly about a year ago, that he should talk to someone because Admirals could get PTSD as well. 

Piett had zero desire to sit down with a therapist, however well meaning they may be. Veers had offered an ear, and as he had been there for some of it, Piett had managed to talk to him more than others. It did help and Max was always there.

But.

Maybe it was his pride. He acknowledged it was a possibility. He hated being seen as weak. Max had frowned at that.

_ “Hardly, Firmus. Stars, all of us have PTSD of one form or the other.” _

_ “It’s been over two years, Max. Surely…” _

_ “Surely what? Trauma has a time limit? I mean it does to an extent. It does lessen. Only if it’s healing though, friend of mine, and who have you really opened up to about this?” _

_ Piett stared at him, and Veers sighed. _

_ “That’s what I thought. Firmus….may I tell you what I really think?” _

_ “Always.” _

_ “All right. There is someone whom you are very close to, whom you trust, and who can sadly understand completely and utterly just how bad it was.” _

_ The Admiral had considered that once.  _

_ “Max, it’s because of that I couldn’t possibly burden her…..” _

_ “Has she had the opportunity to talk to someone herself?” _

_ He’d not thought of that. _

_ “Maybe she has,” Veers continued “in which case you should find out who she talks to and see if you can too. Otherwise...perhaps Fate would like you two to continue helping each other. Just think about it.” _

He clenched his gloved hands.

Perhaps he should just ask. That didn’t hurt and she didn’t have to tell him anything she didn’t want to. Because he needed to do something. He was tired, and stressed and irritable and therefore being completely unfair to his security detail. 

It was just…..Davis hovered. Even from the Atrium, he hovered. The man was very good. And he was always respectful. But Piett had long practice with men who saw him as the weaker one. Certainly in Davis’s case it was out of a desire to protect him and not mockery but….Piett could feel that. And he was not very good at checking Piett’s preferences or understanding certain things on the bridge….

All of which felt petty and thus, he didn’t want to mention anything. 

When his shift ended, he left the bridge and headed straight for the gym. He was aware that another of his detail was behind him at a discreet pace. 

He changed into the sweats he kept in his private locker and went at the bag, bare knuckle. He knew he would pay for it, but it was nothing bacta patches couldn’t repair by morning, so he wouldn’t get unwanted questions. 

He wasn’t getting the purchase he wanted---he could hit hard, he was aware after training with Veers for so long, and the bag wasn’t staying….

“Lieutenant,” he rapped out. “Come and be useful.”

_ That’s not very fair, Firmus. _

“Yes, sir. Where would you like me?” Scraps stepped forward. 

“Hold the bag steady,” Piett commanded.

The kid obeyed and for a few minutes, he just hit, enjoying the jolt in his arms, the intensity of the work and where he was putting his feet.

But his conscience wouldn’t let him alone. He paused.

“Lieutenant….”

“Sir?”

“I apologize. I’ve been short with you. Not just now. For several days. You don’t deserve that.”

Scraps ducked his head.

“It’s all right, sir. You’ve had…..a lot to prepare…”

“Doesn’t justify it, Lieutenant.”

“Thank you, Admiral.”

Piett resumed his workout.

“Sir….”

“Yes, Scraps?”

“With respect, Admiral, I’ve not seen you quite like this before a mission, sir.”

“You haven’t…. _ thwack… _ .been on a security…. _ right hook _ ...detail of mine before, Scraps.”   
  


“True sir. But since that’s the case….if there’s something maybe we should know to look for that...is on your mind, sir….”

He was trying. Piett could appreciate that.

“They are a particularly…. _ uppercut _ ...nasty group, Lieutenant. I don’t….I don’t want to lose my men. But we’re likely to.” One-two knockout rhythm.

A long pause while Piett panted and hit and hit and hit.

“Sir, may I ask you something?”

_ This could go anywhere. _

“You may, though I may not answer.”

The younger man nodded.

“Why did you join the navy, sir?”

_ Not at all what he’d been expecting. _

“Well.  _ Right, left, right, left. _ I know the army jokes... _ roundhouse _ ...that we don’t like to get our hands dirty.”

“Maybe true for some, I suppose.” He paused to grab a towel to wipe his face. His hands were raw already. No doubt his knuckles would bleed with the next blow.

“I always loved the stars, Lieutenant. I wanted to be in them. And the ships. So beautiful. There’s a… I don’t know, a sort of energy you can't have anywhere other than on the bridge of a ship that’s yours.”

Scraps nodded. “I see that, sir. You touch the bulkhead of the Lady the way that I patted the neck of my horse.”

Piett looked at him sharply. “You haven’t been stationed on the bridge with me yet.”

The young man looked a little sheepish. “No sir, but ah…..well I’m trying to learn  _ you _ , Admiral. It helps me to defend you better if I know you, sir. Not just the Admiral but….well….the man.” He was blushing furiously, but continued gamely. “I hope that doesn’t offend you, sir. But if it helps me save your life….I’ve seen you touch the bulkhead other times sir. You treat the Lady, like she’s….well. Like she’s alive.”

_ More observant than he’d given the kid credit for. _

“I’m not offended, Lieutenant,” he said mildly, going at the bag again. He was getting blood on it now but the pain only spurred him on. He wanted to be deeply tired. He was desperate to sleep well tonight.

“The Lady….” Well he couldn’t tell the kid the truth. He glanced up briefly. “Well she is special, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, that there. Like you consult her. I just...I talked to my horse that way. And I swear...it felt like he understood.”

Piett paused again and looked at the kid.

“Do you still have the horse?”

“No sir. He’d be dead by now of old age.”

“Perhaps you should get another.”

“Well….I wouldn’t have a place for one. Parents disowned me when I joined the Rebellion so… I rather live on the ship.”

_ Kriff _ .

“Don’t worry sir. I know what I did was right. Admiral….should you stop? You’re ah...you’re bleeding, sir.”

Piett gave another stunning blow and realized that he really should. His muscles were screaming. 

“ _ Force _ , sir. I could have taped…”

“So can I, Lieutenant,” Piett cut him off, grabbing the towel and cleaning the bag before searching out a medkit. “But I have days that I just need to…” he stopped. He shouldn’t be telling the kid about the stresses of being an Admiral.

“You can help me with the bacta bandages, Scraps.”

He sat on the bench and the Lieutenant knelt before him, much like a knight and a squire of the ancient days.

He considered the bent head as the kid carefully cleaned and wrapped his hands.

“I’m sorry about your family,” he told him quietly.

Scraps looked up and gave him a quick smile. “It’s a bit ironic that I’m guarding you now, sir. They would have been thrilled about that three years ago.”

Piett chuckled. “Not so much now?”

“I’m not sure, Admiral. We haven’t spoken since before Endor.”

_ So much damage in the Empire. Ripping apart families and planets alike. _

Scraps finished and Piett retrieved his neatly hung uniform and boots to carry back to his quarters.

“I can make it from here, Lieutenant.”

“All right, sir.”

And that was a small thing, but Piett appreciated it.

“Thank you Lieutenant.”

  
  


****

It had been a while since Fox had been on a mission of this scope. He had run Avery and Goodsby through their paces numerous times using an AT-AT as practice. He tried to rehearse any given scenario and shooter angle.

He had brought in Piett’s detail for extra practice as well. Davis was doing a good job, but clearly was uneasy about the extra strain on this mission.

Scraps interestingly seemed to be more driven than ever and had improved his reflexes, Fox was glad to see. There also seemed to be a little tension between him and Davis. 

Fox pulled Davis aside after one of their sessions.

“All right, explain, Davis. I can’t have your division in particular, have interpersonal problems. You and Scraps---what is it?”

The big man had shifted uncomfortably, but he had been trained by Fox and knew to be to the point and concise.

“Sir, the Admiral has requested the Lieutenant be the one stationed on the bridge the last few days. That has been my duty, sir.”

_ Ah. And Davis was offended. _

“Did you ask the Admiral about it?”

“Yes, sir. He told me I was exemplary but that the Lieutenant had a ‘better feel for the bridge’.

“Do you not rotate shifts on the bridge, Davis?”

_ A minute hesitation. Ah. Davis was rather keen to stake his superior territory. Yes, that wouldn’t sit well with Piett. _

“Well, no sir, it should be the detail leader, sir.”

“The thing is Davis, rotation makes sense. It’s good for all of you to have that experience.”

“Yes, Commander,” said the man unhappily. 

Fox gave him a sharp look.

“Get over this before the mission, Davis.”

“Yes, sir.”

  
  


******

Fox kept his gaze fixed on the surroundings as he and his detail followed Veers over the terrain. The initial assault had been very successful--the Herd and their air support wreaking great devastation before the main troopers came on the scene. 

Vees had thus descended his Walker to take a more personal hand. Privately, Fox thought it was so he could remain closer to his friend, and was glad all over again that he had insisted on extra training with these two details. 

His Lordship and his son were practically a division unto themselves as well. He could appreciate that while still having an AT-AT of baggage with the Father.

He was aware that Piett’s detail was doing a very good job of covering his back to the left of them and it had the effect of keeping the General reassured, so Fox felt reasonably successful all in all. 

They were heading to the main base of operations which Antilles had reported to be in shambles after the shalacking it had received. 

Fox could see the smoke rising. Still. This was usually where a last stand was made. A wild animal--wounded and cornered— would fight most viciously at that point.

“Stay alert,” he ordered his teams.

He was pleased to see that he was working with people who understood the concept of the way these pirates operated. Everyone was moving in textbook formations---cautious and alert for anything. 

“Ion cannon!!” crackled Solo’s urgent voice over comms, “they’ve got…!”

All of them watched as the beam shot out and nabbed several hapless X-Wings. The Falcon just managed to avoid it, sweeping by incredibly low.

And that was the moment the enemy revealed their small gun ships. They rose out of a canyon to their right, firing as they came.

Time slowed.

The Falcon was banking---Fox knew Solo was trying to get between the ground troops and the rain of fire from the enemy ships.

It wouldn’t be in time.

The Skywalkers had flung out their hands and one of the ships was thrown off course by their power.

_ Seriously impressive. _

All of them were sprinting for cover toward the AT-ATs behind or in front of them, Veers bellowing orders and then he did what Fox had expected. He moved for Piett. 

Scraps was ahead of him (good man) and Fox focused on tackling the General.

He knew as he did so that he wasn’t going to make it. He could feel the heat of the turbolasers as they raked up the earth around them. 

And then….

He was crushed to the ground himself---felt the impact of the shots, but it was hitting whatever was on top of him.

The Falcon had come around and was causing devastation in the smaller ships.

Last stand indeed. Solo and company made short work of them. 

Then silence. 

Fox heaved in air, feeling Veers panting in similar manner. Coherent thought came back as it does.

He moved to his hands and knees the weight on his back sliding off and the General also got up.

"Thank you, Commander," he said brief and then immediately headed to the Admiral’s last location.

Fox turned to see what had saved him and met the helmeted gaze of armor he knew well.

_ No. _

_ No, not again.  _

He could see that the armor had been badly damaged--they weren’t designed to withstand turbolasers from ships.

He flung himself to his knees and pulled off Avery’s helmet, meeting the kid’s wide brown eyes.

_ Blood from his mouth…. _

“Sir….”   
  


“Don’t talk kid, medics are coming,” Fox told him then turned aside to roar that order into his comms.

“Why?” he asked the boy, ripping at his cuirass, peeling it off and knowing with a swift glance that he wasn’t going to make it.

“Why, Avery?”

He had ripped off his gloves and was pressing hard on the kid’s chest, blood welling up between his fingers.

“You….ok, sir?”

Fox didn’t weep, he didn’t. Not anymore. Vaguely, he knew Commander Skywalker was on the other side.

“I’m fine---kid. Not you…..”

“Trained….to protect….our officers..That’s you….as well..sir.”

He could see Avery fading. Couldn’t leave it at that.

“You….you were great, Avery. I’m…..you made me proud.”

A faint smile.

_ Please don’t leave me kid. Don’t take away the hope I had started to build…. _

“Thank you….sir.”

His frame relaxed and Avery was staring at the dusty sky with a small smile.

Fox bowed his head, wondering if his own chest would explode with his grief. Skywalker wisely didn’t say anything. But he was there. The medics came running up--saw the situation and checked Avery’s vitals anyway before moving behind him.

And Fox still had a job to do. Gently, he closed Avery’s eyes (those friendly, trusting eyes, Force  _ damn _ it) and rose. 

“I’ll stay with him,” said the young Jedi.

“And me,” added Goodsby, stumbling over, bloody but mostly from scrapes.

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak and moved toward Piett’s group.

He saw immediately that Davis was dead. He was lying about four feet from the rest of them--had clearly turned to face the ships.

Brave man.

Veers was kneeling at the Admiral’s side and Piett himself was pressing his own hands to…

_ ….Scraps. Please, how much could the universe screw them over today? _

“....stay with me, Lieutenant, that’s an order,” Piett was saying firmly, calmly--- the exemplary picture of a commanding officer who cared for his men.

The medics were surrounding them now and the young Lieutenant finally was forced to move his gaze from his Admiral.

“We’ve got him, sir,” one of them said and Fox realized as Veers tugged Piett away that the Admiral himself had blood down one sleeve.

_ How?  _ They’d managed to get the man into armor for Force’ sake! But it was just the luck of the shot that Scraps had taken the brunt of---it had also passed through the joints of the pauldron and the cuirass of the Admiral’s armor.

Veers was already removing the pauldron to look.

“I’m telling you Max, it’s fine! Go lead your men. The kid took the large part of it.”

Piett sounded as raw as Fox felt. 

“When the medic agrees with you, I’ll go. Lord Vader is there, Firmus, let me be a friend at the moment.”

Piett lifted eyes that had seen too much and met Fox’s. He glanced beyond the clone commander and sighed heavily.

“All right, General.”

The medic was over in a minute to confirm Piett’s assessment. It was more than a flesh wound, but not life threatening. 

Veers clapped him lightly on the good side and moved to his divisions, nodding solemnly at Fox as he passed. 

Fox did his duty. He was very good at that.

Mopping up details. Checking in with Veers. Checking in with Lord Vader. Helping round up prisoners. Checking that troop transport was going smoothly. 

More than once he turned to give Avery a job and had to catch himself. 

_ Kriffing hell.  _

The final job was bringing back their fallen men.

Goodsby looked wrecked, but insisted on joining Fox in steadying the grav sled with Avery’s covered body. 

It was quiet all the way up to the Lady.

When they set foot in the bustling hangar bay, a sudden hush swept through. They were the last ship. Medics were waiting to help them unload. 

Fox realized that Ellery and Veers were waiting with them, both officers helping to bring down those who had given everything.

The General stepped up to join Fox and Goodsby in steadying Avery’s sled and Fox didn’t care for the sensation in his chest. It meant that emotions were there, and he had nearly convinced himself that he didn’t have those anymore. 

It was compounded when Veers saluted the covered bodies, and across the bay, without a word, crew followed suit. 

Fox joined them (what else would he do?) then turned and left the bay.

  
  


*****

“I assure you, Doctor, that I am not leaving sickbay.  _ Stars _ , you have other patients.”

“Who  _ stay put _ ,” Henley said dryly, “and don’t have a track record of trying to spend the least amount of time in sickbay possible.”

Piett sighed. Bad enough he wasn’t in uniform, but Henley wouldn’t let him just return to his quarters until he had ‘observed’ him for another 6 hours. 

“I just….” he had to stop himself fiddling with the sling. “I would like to speak with Lieutenant Scraps, so I was looking for him.”

And the Doctor’s expression modified slightly. 

“He’s one sickbay down, Admiral.”

Piett just looked at Henley and finally the Doctor huffed softly. 

“I trust that you can find your way and  _ stay there, _ Admiral?” he asked, raising eyebrows that somehow conveyed worlds of threatening meaning. 

“I can manage, Doctor,” Piett said with elaborate politeness which anyone who knew him well understood meant that he was irritated. 

He found the officer he was looking for after a brief consultation with one of the doctors, and was at Scraps’ side once more. 

The Lieutenant was resting and Piett didn’t want to wake him, so he pulled up a chair to wait.

It really was not pleasant to be on this side of things. Much easier in many ways to be the one unconscious. Which of course, was why, among many reasons, he had not been fond of this idea--much as he understood the practicalities. 

This man---barely more than a boy really--had saved his life, no question. Davis had been brave (and that was painful to ponder as well) but it was Scraps’ quick judgment of angles that had saved both of them. 

Piett sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. He hadn’t become an Admiral so men could die on his behalf. Equally, when he had been a young lieutenant, would he have sacrificed himself for an admiral? Say, Jariff?

And to be fair---yes, he absolutely would have. 

There were times he wished Vader hadn’t promoted him. 

Scraps stirred, mumbled a bit and then he was blinking at his Admiral.

“Hello, Lieutenant,” he said. 

The younger man was rather groggy and would no doubt slide back into sleep soon. But he smiled. 

“You….all right, Admiral?”

“I will be,” Piett answered. “You?”

“Hmmmm. Good drugs I think.”

Piett chuckled. “Yes.” He grew sober. “Lieutenant. I need to thank you. And….I’ve put in a request to Commander Fox. I’d like you to take lead on my detail.”

A slow grin dawned on Scraps’ face. “That’s….my favorite...sir.”

The Admiral reached to touch his arm, amused at his word choice. “Mine too, Lieutenant. Go back to sleep. I’ll be here.”

  
  


******

A Skywalker was in his office. 

Happily not the older one or the ensuing confrontation would have ruined the office.

It wasn’t the daughter because she was dividing her time between Solo making repairs on the Falcon and Piett getting repairs on his shoulder. 

The expected one really.

“Can I do something for you, Commander?” Fox asked crisply, beginning to take off his armor and realizing there was blood on the white…..

Red on white. His symbol always, it seemed. Stain on his armor. Stain on his soul.

“No, sir,” the Jedi said mildly. Then he reached to the side and lifted a water bottle from the desk. “Just thought you might appreciate some water.”

Fox froze in removing his left vambrace.

So normal. So casual. So  _ kriffing _ kind.

He finished undoing the vambrace and accepted the water.

“I have no desire to ‘talk’ Skywalker. Don’t take this as a sign that I want to.”

“No, sir.”

“The kid’s dead and I have nothing more to say.”

He took a drink almost defiantly. 

Skywalker nodded and had a drink as well.

The silence stretched.

“You weren’t hit then?” Fox asked at last just because…..because.

“No thanks, sir. I’m fine.”

“Senior officers satisfied with the results?” he did his best not to sound bitter. They had put just as much on the line as their men. For this mission, they were particularly determined to do so.

“It was as crippling as we intended, Commander. I don’t know that Admiral Piett or General Veers are ever ‘satisfied’ with losing men, however.”

There was mild rebuke there. Fox at last met the younger Skywalker’s blue eyes.

“Yeah I know. Don’t mind me, Commander. Just hating everything in the galaxy at the moment.”

That sounded far more emotional than Fox approved of.

“Look, Skywalker, thanks for the water. But I kriffed up and…”

“How?” asked the Jedi mildly.

“I got  _ attached _ ,” Fox spat. “And somehow that kid learned that he should protect me! Not acceptable!”

Skywalker stood up straight from where he had been leaning. 

“You believe you are expendable.”   
  


“This isn’t a self esteem rant, Commander. All of us clones were built to be cannon fodder anyway.”   
  


The younger man winced.

“I joined this New Republic to be useful until I’m killed. It will happen at some point. I’m not here to win glory. And I’m certainly not here so kids like that can think I’m something I’m not and….”

And to his horror, his voice cracked.

He took a deep breath and turned his back to the Jedi.

“You need to go. Now.”

“All right.”

He heard Skywalker pause at the door.

“For what it’s worth Commander Fox, General Veers and Admiral Piett are alive today because of you. Just…..add that to whatever calculations are in your head at the moment.”

And he left.

Fox told himself the wetness on his face was sweat.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *Forging Ahead--Introduction to a Lady
> 
> The muses keep pouring buckets of inspiration out. So there's this little story and then I have been playing with yet another AU--the most cracky one yet, but again, so fun. Just a heads up! And thanks all for reading!


End file.
